


Take Me To Church

by bluewishdust



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewishdust/pseuds/bluewishdust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys in love and an empty church.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To Church

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short but I had to write something fluffy about them after finishing the third book. As always I hope that you like what I wrote!

„We are in a fucking church, Parrish,“ Ronan protested as he felt Adam’s hand being placed on one of his knees.

They were sitting next to each other, far too close, considering that there was so much space. They were all alone in the church, which was understandable since it was past midnight on a workday.

“Then you should maybe watch your language,” Adam countered. His hand stayed where it was.

They were still new to this. The touching. Knowing that is was okay to touch each other in a loving way, in a way friends would not do it. Maybe that was why they liked it so much and why they couldn’t keep their hands off one another every time their friends were not watching.

They didn’t really know why they had not told anyone yet. They were pretty sure that none of their companions would mind if they knew the truth, and that at least one of them might already know it, but it just felt good to have a secret which was for once not a dark or an evil one. Also they had only just been able to admit their feelings to themselves.

Ronan took Adam’s hand and squeezed it tightly.

Although there was not much light, Adam could see that Ronan was smiling. It was not his usual shark like grin, but a much gentler one. It made him look more like the boy he was. 

Oh yes, they were just two boys sitting in an empty old church, holding hands and grinning stupidly, but they felt so much greater than that. Maybe because they were in love. They didn’t need words to tell each other that, they just knew.

It was so quiet that they could hear each other breathing.

Adam rested his head on Ronan’ shoulder.

“Stop that,” Ronan whispered to not disturb the silence too much, “That’s gay.” He didn’t really sound honest.

“You know what else is gay?” Adam asked without moving his head, “You are.” A few days ago Ronan would probably have hated this statement but now it only made him smile wider.

Adam leaned even closer, only to whisper into Ronan’s ear, “You are a Gaywaren.”

Ronan giggled. Adam had never heard him giggle before. It immediately became his favorite noise (right after the breathless noises Ronan had made when their lips had parted after their first passionate kiss).

“And you are my boyfriend,” Ronan declared proudly.

Adam nodded and snuggled into the other boy’s shoulder.

They were being stupid. But it didn’t matter since they were generally happy with it.


End file.
